Proposal 101
by FriendLey
Summary: "You know, five proposals and you still haven't gotten it right." said Pepper. "But you still married me." Tony grinned. "That I did." Pepperony!
1. First and second proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.**

The first proposal Pepper Potts had was a drunken one.

She was at a wedding of one of the clients of Stark Industries and was seated talking to the other guests at their assigned table. Her boss, Tony Stark, was by the bar downing Scotch and entertaining the bridesmaids. How he manages to do both is a mystery to Pepper.

He half-sauntered over to where she was and pouted.

"I want one."

"Want what?" Pepper could never keep track these days. Yesterday he wanted Bambi's grandkid's toy Nerf gun. Last night he wanted a robot dog, and just earlier he wanted the made of honor's boobs.

"That." The boss pointed to the newlyweds.

Pepper's eyebrows furrowed. "Mr. Stark, I don't think you can buy the newly wedded couple."

Tony shook his head. "Not them. I want what they have."

It took Pepper a moment to figure out what he was saying.

So he wanted a marriage. Tony Stark? Settled down? It doesn't match.

She studied him. He looked pretty serious – motivated even.

"What are you-" Pepper never got to ask because Tony quickly took her hand and leaned in closer.

"Marry me, Miss Potts."

"I- what?" This wasn't what Pepper expected. Why is that so far everything in her job description turned out to be bull? Babysitting wasn't in there. Neither was cleaning out his house of his one night stands. Were proposals something she should get used to?

"I'm serious!"

Pepper was at a loss. She was suddenly nervous about the possibility of the truth behind her boss' words.

"Marry me," he repeated.

Finally regaining all sense that the question knocked out of her, the personal assistant put her other hand on his. "Ask me again when your intentions are clear."

Tony's eyes widened with delight. "So, you'll marry me!"

"I never said that," she said as she stood up and escorted him to the dance floor.

"C'mon. It'll be fun," Tony insisted.

Very typical of him to call a serious step into a relationship 'fun.'

"Listen, boss. The atmosphere of this party is making you say rash things."

"They're not r-"

"They are when you've had 7 glasses of scotch." Pepper gave him a stern look. "Or is it 10 now?"

Tony suddenly stopped dancing and he had a look in his eye that made Pepper shiver. She had no idea why, though.

"Pepper, I-"

Pepper shut her eyes and sighed. "You're really serious about this?"

He nodded.

A Tony Stark with a fixation is easy to handle. A Tony Stark who's drunk, give him a day and he'll be passed out. A Tony Stark who's focused while intoxicated… this is hard to get out of.

Tony and Pepper weren't even together! Pepper has only been working for him for 2 years. It has always been just flirtation and banter.

_And now he wants to marry me? Not to mention I have a boyfriend,_ she thought.

Pepper decided to turn the conversation to the kind they were both comfortable with. She grinned and gave him a teasing look. "Tony,"

Tony's eyes sparkled at being called by his first name. He's been trying to have his Girl Friday call him that since day 1. This is the first time she's ever done so.

"Tony, are you asking me to marry you because you want to marry me? Or are you asking me to marry you because you'd like to marry someone and I'm at the top of the list in convenience?" She folded her arms and stopped dancing.

Tony smirked. "Would you marry me if I said number 1?"

Pepper cocked her head to the side and gave a sort of yes that could still be a no. "Hmm."

"Well then, I'm asking because I want to marry you. Just you. Only you."

Pepper bit her lip. She hated it when his words can make her feel squirmy and warm. She had to remind herself that he has this effect on all women and she had Nick. She shouldn't succumb.

She took his hand back and started the dance again. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered, "Well then. You grab the two witnesses and I'll grab the priest. We'll be married by midnight."

She felt him stiffen. Figures that he actually wouldn't do it once faced with the reality of marriage. Tony liked the idea of being faithful to one woman but actually being faithful? Nope. This is Tony Stark. Billionaire. Genius. Playboy. Philanthropist.

Without another word, Pepper left him and headed for the direction of the priest. He was seated near her assigned table.

"Good evening, Father Dan!"

The good natured priest smiled and held out his hand.

"Miss Potts! A pleasure to meet you. I hear Stark Industries is doing well. No thanks to you, of course."

"It is! Oh, no! It's all Mr. Stark, really! He's been working really hard." Pepper glanced back at Tony and giggled at his expression. He was contemplating how to get out of the situation.

"Father, why don't I introduce you to him?"

"Why I'd like that!" And so the two walked towards Tony who was expertly slipping on a mask of nonchalance and suave, as if this wasn't making him nervous at all.

Tony extended his hand the moment the two arrived and then exchanged civilities.

"Father, a wonderful ceremony you did today. Simply beautiful!"

"Why thank you! Now, Miss Potts and I were talking over there and she told me-"

"Ah. Miss Potts. I do believe I told you to stop drinking." He turned to the priest. "Poor girl. Had 7 glasses of wine already. What would she do without me? Well, gotta drive my girl home. Nice meeting you, Father. Good evening!"

Fighting a smile from forming, Pepper let herself get half-dragged out to the lobby.

Once there, she gave the boss an I-told-you-so look.

Tony scrunched up his face, and said, "I may be a bit drunk."

Happy Hogan drove the two of them home that night and Tony insisted Pepper stay with him at his house but she refused. She had made a promise not to sleep over at any of his places unless it was absolutely necessary. And after what happened tonight, Pepper felt that she really needed to get to her own house and snuggle up with her boyfriend, Nick.

The following day, Tony had no idea of what had happened the previous night. And so for the years that followed, Pepper never brought it up.

Except for that one time in Stark Industries.

It was a few months after the wedding. She had just celebrated her 2nd year as a Stark Industries employee. She was in the CEO's office, doing the CEO's paperwork when she heard the said CEO enter.

Pepper didn't bother looking up from the papers. She knew it was Tony. He was the only person who didn't knock.

He proceeded to throw himself unceremoniously onto the couch as if he's had one helluva day. But knowing Tony, he was probably just bored.

Pepper waited for him to make a sound, to do something so characteristic of Tony. But he didn't.

Why was he just sitting there? Why wasn't he bothering her?

Excitement began to build. Is this the first time that he had actually learned to sit and behave? Pepper found it rather refreshing!

"What's that?"

She groaned inwardly. She knew it was too good to be true. When did Tony ever just leave a person in solitude?

She looked up from the papers and saw him pointing to the magazine Lydia from accounting gave her.

"Oh. It's just a stupid list about who the hottest man is," she told him going back to her work.

Tony stood up and grabbed the magazine. "Well, it's not so stupid with me in it, is it?"

_Well. This is going to be interesting,_ Pepper thought. She decided to play with him a bit. PAs were allowed to have fun once in a while even if it is at the expense of their bosses.

"You're not in it," she said, trying to keep her voice from betraying her true intentions.

"WHAT?"

Pepper gave a start as Tony grabbed the magazine and flipped frantically.

"But I'm always in the top! I've been number 1 for 5 years straight!"

Pepper released the grin she was holding. "Yeah. In the billionaire category."

"And in intelligence too. Don't forget that."

"How could I?" She winked. "You were smart enough to hire me." He was.

"And inventors category"

"And single too."

Tony pressed his face to the list, almost as if he was trying to look for some fine print. "Why the hell am I not part of this list? I didn't even make it into the list! Who decided this? I want to talk to the editor."

The typical Tony-ness of the situation made Pepper laugh.

"Tony, you'll never be a part of that list!"

"And why not?"

"Because I doubt you'll ever get married."

The look on Tony's face was priceless. "Excuse me?"

"That list only applies to married men. Last I checked every drunken marriage you've had has been dissolved."

_And drunken proposals have also been avoided. Thank God, _she added silently.

"I- I- well, this is stupid!"

Pepper grinned then went back to the papers. "It is."

"You can't discriminate based on civil status!"

"I totally agree with you."

"Not part of the list because I'm single. I should be honored for being single! I give every woman out there hope that they can still have me!"

"You're such a saint."

Tony scowled. "Stop mocking me."

Pepper let out another laugh. A bruised Stark ego was just the thing to make the day more interesting.

But before she could even enjoy the moment, Tony had moved to her side.

"Come on." He pulled Pepper up from the chair and ushered her out of the office.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"City hall."

_City hall?_

"What? Why? Tony, you have a meeting in 30 minutes."

Tony failed to answer the question as he tugged her arm further.

If Tony decided to sue the magazine, there goes the Stark-headline-free month. "Why are you going to city hall? If you're planning on suing them you can't-"

"I'm not suing them."

_That's new_. "Then, what are you going to do?"

"We're going to get married."

_What?_

Pepper stopped walking. _Marriage? Again? How many times was he going to escort me to wife-hood?_ She pulled her hand away from his grasp. They had stopped right in front of the elevator.

"We're getting married? If I recall correctly, you don't want to get married. Remember that drunken proposal?"

"What drunken proposal?"

_Oops._

"Never mind that. My point is you don't want to get married _and_ you never even proposed to me."

"You make a good point," said Tony, pressing the elevator button.

"Thank you."

"Let's fix that, shall we?" The next thing Pepper knew was that Tony was kneeling before her in a hallway. She looked around. Thankfully, no employees were around... Yet.

"Pepper, I do want to get married. To you. Because... Because you're the only constant woman in my life. And I.. I would like very much to make that forever. So, I was thinking if you would maybe want to become my wife."

Figures Tony would make a proposal sound like he was just asking a woman if she wanted coffee.

"That's not a question."

"If I asked you the question would you say yes?"

The elevator door opened revealing people. Pepper's face flushed a shade of red as her colleagues stared at Tony and her. Nick, her boyfriend, was in the crowd. She mentally promised to make it up to him when she got home tonight.

"No." Pepper told Tony then turned back to the direction of his office

"Why not?!" cried Tony, before rushing up after his personal assistant.

"Because you want to get married for the wrong reasons!" The situation reminded Pepper of the last time he had proposed to her.

"This _is _a good enough reason!"

The two halted right across Bambi's work station. Pepper gave him a deadpan look. "You want to get married so you can get into a stupid ranking."

"Just because you add the word stupid does not make the list a stupid reason."

"Tony!"

He crossed his arms resembling a toddler. "Fine! I'll just grab another girl."

Pepper gave him an incredulous look. "Give me a girl whose name you actually remember!"

Tony looked around hoping to find a name amidst the familiar faces. His eyes landed on his secretary.

"Bambi."

Bambi didn't look up when her name was mentioned. She was too used to Mr. Stark and Miss Potts arguing that she had developed selective hearing, a skill she was most proud of.

"So, you're going to ask Bambi who's already married, by the way, to marry you."

"Stacy."

"You just made that up."

"What? I probably know a Stacy. Lord knows there are plenty of them in California."

Pepper sighed. "Is the list that important to you?"

"Yes."

"More important than the lives of people we'll be saving by approving of the weapons proposal in our meeting in 30 minutes?"

Tony grumbled. "I hate it when you're the voice of reason."

"That's why I'm your PA."

"That's why I proposed to you."

Pepper laughed. "Come in to your office and put that magazine in the shredder."

"You know I'm going to propose to you again," said Tony as they entered the room.

"Mm hmm."

"Or I'll just slip in a marriage contract among those papers you sign."

Pepper pointed to the shredding machine at the corner of the room. "Come on, you bachelor."

"You'll wake up one day with a ring on your finger."

"Tell me more about in the meeting."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! More proposals to come!**


	2. Third Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.**

Tony was seated on the sofa in his living room, his legs crossed and his hand tapping away at the nearest pillow. His foot bobbed up and down. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights in the living room. He was too busy worrying about Pepper.

His Girl Friday was out for the night. Ever since that boyfriend Nick of hers got back from the business trip he sent him to Italy (to get him out of Pepper's way), they've been out every night.

_Since when did Pepper having a boyfriend ever bother you?_ he suddenly thought.

Tony's countenance darkened. It started to bother him when Pepper's work year turned 4. He's known her long enough to know that that boyfriend is not good for her. He calls her at night when she's supposed to be asleep! He takes her out on dates when she's supposed to eat lunch with Tony! _Nick. _Doesn't he know that Pepper doesn't have time to kiss him and bat her eyelashes? She has papers to file and contracts to force Tony to sign!

Tony grumbled. He looked down to his phone. Pepper still hadn't replied if she was coming home tonight.

Tony made her live with him now. He told himself it was because he needed her around for spontaneous errands.

"Sir, I believe that Miss Potts is on her way home," came the AI's crisp English voice.

That got Tony's attention.

He suddenly didn't know what to do. If Pepper found him waiting up, she'd ask questions. And Tony himself didn't even know why he was waiting up for her.

He could pretend to sleep. But that wouldn't do because then he couldn't "wake up" and interrogate Pepper on where she's been all night.

He saw a car entering the driveway.

Tony stood up and hissing at Jarvis, he asked, "What do I do? Give me a pose!"

If the AI had eyes he would be rolling them at his maker. "How about appear that you are going up to bed from the workshop, sir?"

"Genius! That's genius!" praised Tony as he walked down to his workshop. Pepper wouldn't ask why he was still awake. She'd assume he was working on a project. Heck she had to force him to get some sleep sometimes due to his attention to projects.

Down at the landing, he heard the door open. Tony was about to walk up when he heard Pepper sniffle.

"Good evening, Miss Potts."

"Hey, Jarvis." Her voice shook. It sounded like she was crying!

"You are crying, Miss Potts."

"No shit, Jarvis." Tony said under his breath.

"Yeah." Pepper glanced at the direction of the workshop. "Is Tony still up? Would you tell him that I'm home and that um, I'd like to spend some time alone?"

"Certainly, Miss Potts."

As Pepper got closer to the staircase, Tony finally went out of his hiding place.

He had the whole "Oh! Hey, Pepper! I didn't know you got home" thing planned but the minute he saw her face, the plan flew out of the window.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" Tony immediately put a hand on her arm and drew her closer. He put both hands on each side of her face. She was red from crying. Her eyes were swollen, no doubt from her efforts to rub the tears away. He felt a sudden urge to hide her in his house and keep her locked away from men such as Nick.

Pepper tried in vain to turn her face away from her boss. His hold was firm.

She decided to just look down to the ground and not at Tony.

"Pepper, what's wrong?" Tony repeated, "Was it that Nick guy? Did he hurt you?"

Pepper shook her head. "It's nothing. It's stupid."

"You? Stupid? I don't think so. There's got to be a reason. You're not one to be irrational."

More tears trickled down to Tony's hands.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But Pepper, if he did something bad to you I need to know."

Tony frowned. Pepper still refused to look at him. Well, if she didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't force her. He racked his brain for some other way to comfort her without making her do something she didn't want to.

"You want a drink?"

Tony figured that a drink wouldn't hurt. Alcohol tended to make him forget most of the time. Maybe it'd work for this morose girl in front of him.

Pepper finally looked at him. He couldn't help but notice how empty her eyes suddenly seemed.

She nodded and let him lead her to the mini bar in the dining room.

She sat silently at a nearby chair as she waited for her boss to hand her a glass. When he did, she downed it in one gulp.

"Whoa, slow down a bit," said Tony.

Pepper ignored him, grabbing the bottle from his hands and pouring herself another.

Tony found himself smirking at the sight of his _usually_ prim, proper and _sober_ PA. He itched to give her the speech she usually gave him on drinking too much. Given the situation however, it wouldn't be too nice.

By the fifth glass, Pepper's resolve was breaking. But she wasn't aware of that with the alcohol in her system.

She glanced up at her boss - the boss who patiently stood by her the whole night - and suddenly threw her arms around him and sobbed over his shoulder.

Tony was taken aback. Usually women who threw their arms around him weren't crying. Does he pat her back? He decided it wouldn't hurt to do so.

"I thought he was going to propose!"

Tony's hand stilled. Well, a proposal did not cross his mind.

Pepper continued to half-sob, half-cry out "We've been together for 5 years and he's been hinting that he had something big for me tonight. So I got my hopes up and I thought- I thought-"

"He didn't propose," Tony concluded for her.

She pulled back a bit to look at him and asked, "I mean, am I that undesirable for a wife? I'm already 27 and I still work for somebody. I just..." She went on to talk about how her life was. She grew angrier as she went on.

But Tony had stopped listening as a part of him was mad that Nick had the nerve to disappoint Pepper. Who the hell does he think he is, getting a girl's hopes up like that? Another part of Tony wanted to punch Nick right through a wall. Just a part, though. Most of the things Tony felt were relief and amusement. He was relieved that Pepper was not engaged although he had no idea why. He was also amused at the problem. Nick just let this amazing girl go? Well, that just shows how much he doesn't deserve Pepper.

Tony held Pepper tighter as she continued to rant about her ex-boyfriend. Wait? Ex-boyfriend?

He turned his attention back to her.

"Did you say ex-boyfriend?"

Pepper's flushed face looked at Tony, annoyed at being interrupted. "Weren't you listening?! Yes, I broke up with him!"

So, Pepper was a mad drunk. Hmm. A mad sober Pepper wasn't scary, but a drunk mad Pepper...well, he had no experience with that seeing as he never saw her drunk.

Tony let out a slow "whyyyyy" in order to gauge her reaction and see if he asked the right question or not. When it didn't seem to provoke her, he continued, "Why? Not that I don't want you to break up with him. But why?"

Pepper didn't lash out but she was still a bit miffed. "Well, clearly he had no intention of making something more out of our relationship! Whereas I wanted more, you know. I want to be a wife!" She beat his chest with her small hand, "To have a purpose in life other than haranguing you to sign papers! I just- I want more, Tony! How hard is it to ask a question?! To commit?!"

Tony winced as she hit him again. He slowly moved away from her.

"I thought that he could give it to me, you know! I could always count on him! Turns out I was wrong."

The moment Pepper had said that, wheels started turning in Tony's head. It took less than minute before the genius could reply.

"I could give it to you."

Pepper's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her boss. "Give me what?"

Tony shrugged. "I could, you know, give it to you. More."

"I'm not as smart as you Tony," Pepper growled, her patience thinning. "You're going to have to explain-"

"Marriage. More. A husband," he stated.

Tony didn't know whether or not he was doing the right thing. But it _felt _right. He wanted to be with Pepper. He couldn't stand another person being with her. Did he love her? No! Tony doesn't even know what love even is. What he knows is that he wants Pepper all to himself. She was like rare scotch to him and he didn't want anybody else having her. And seeing as Pepper is sad about being single, proposing is the perfect solution. Although, he made a mental note to keep the scotch away from her. He didn't like drunk mad Pepper. Drunk mad Pepper was scary. And abusive.

Tony took her hands in his. When she didn't punch him for touching her without permission, he said "Let's get married. I could take care of you. Or you could take care of me seeing as that's the way it already is. I can give you more, Pep! Anything you could want. A house. Money. Power. And I'd be your husband."

Pepper remained silent and it encouraged him to say more. "Nick is a jerk. He's an ass for not knowing what he had. I am willing to give up everything for you if it means I can make you happy. My status as a playboy. All the girls. I'd only have you and I'd be okay with it. Hell, that's how things already are between us!"

Pepper let out an amused chuckle. Then, she hit him again. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to accept your pity proposal!"

"Ow! It's not out of pity!" Tony backed away.

She gave her boss a look. "Are you saying you're proposing to me right now because you love me?"

"No. I'm proposing right now because it's what you want. I'm being selfless here! Okay, maybe not completely selfless because I want you too."

"Tony, we don't love each other! Nick and I did and that's what made it okay to think of marriage with him. But to you... marriage is a big thing. You're not ready for that. It's more than what you could possibly handle even with me around doing most of the dirty work." In her pain and drunken state, Pepper failed to notice how her words stung the person who comforted her just minutes earlier.

"Does it have to be for love? Why can't it be for mutual stability? We care for each other, don't we?" Tony had unconsciously raised his voice, battling against what Pepper was insinuating - that he wouldn't make a good husband, _couldn't _make a good husband.

"Yes!"

"Then, what's the problem?!"

Pepper remained quiet. Even she didn't know why she didn't want to accept Tony's proposal. He was offering her what she wanted, wasn't he?

Tony on the other hand was red at the face because of the refusal. Here he was offering this girl the world and she refused it? He suddenly felt warm at the embarrassment.

"You know, Pep, maybe you want to marry for the wrong reasons too," he said quietly.

Pepper winced.

"You want to have a purpose other than being my PA. You want to be able to say that you had actually done something worth it and you thought getting married was _it_. Marriage, love. It isn't like that though, is it? Using a person so that you can feel better about yourself."

Pepper looked away. Even if she wasn't sober she recognized the truth in Tony's words and it was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Maybe you're right. I'm not ready for marriage. But at least I acknowledge that. Do you?"

Tony spun around and headed back to his workshop. He needed to take his mind off the sting of Pepper's refusal.

**A/N: Heavier than the first chapter. But I wanted to establish growth in the two characters before having them get together. We know that it took a lot of time for Tony to realize he really loves Pepper in the true love kind of sense. So far, Tony's been proposing for very stupid reasons. And then this is the first one that could actually be called "serious". Well, serious for Tony. He doesn't understand that his "love" for Pepper is based on wanting what he can't have, rather than wanting or loving her for being her. And Pepper, well, I gave her her own issues for the sake of this story. :) Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Fourth Proposal

**A/N: Tony and Pepper are already together in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes. I do not make any profits from it.**

Tony gazed down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. Propping himself on his side, he stretched out a hand to caress Pepper's cheek.

They were together for almost 3 years now, and they were the best 3 years of his life.

Never had his life been so clear; he was blind before they got together and being with her was like being able to see again.

His thoughts wandered to making what he and Pepper had permanent.

He smiled as he imagined her in a wedding dress sporting the biggest wedding ring for all single gentlemen to see. Of course, in reality Pepper would probably refuse to wear such a ring claiming it a hindrance to doing paperwork given its size, and also because she never liked anything ostentatious. But that didn't register in Tony's mind. He was still focused on Pepper.

She would resemble a lit candle with her fiery red hair and a white wedding gown that would suit her perfectly. He imagined peeling the layers off those gown on their wedding night.

Pepper began to stir and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She gave a start when she saw Tony looking at her.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

She smiled lazily, her body threatening to go back to sleep again. "Hmm. That's nice."

And just to tease her, Tony added, "And how pretty you'll be on our wedding day."

Pepper's body immediately froze. "Wedding day?"

"Mm hmm."

Pepper racked her brain for a memory as to when she had agreed to marry the guy lying next to her. She couldn't find one

She licked her lips which had suddenly felt dry.

"Tony?"

Tony draped an arm over her abdomen to pull her closer. He was enjoying Pepper squirm. And they said _he_ was the one who wasn't ready for commitment.

"Yeah?"

"Um.. Help me out here. Did you propose to me without me knowing or in any way asked me a question to which I may have said yes because I was occupied and not listening to you?" Not wanting to wait for a reply, Pepper turned to look at him. "Don't tell me we're already married! Is this still because you want to make it to the hottest married men list?! Was that a marriage license that you made me sign yesterday? Oh, God. I'm married and I don't even know that I am!"

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He let out a laugh.

Pepper darkened. "I can't believe you would tease me this way!"

Tony planted a kiss on her forehead and Pepper failed to push him away.

"Relax. We're not married. And no I haven't proposed to you or made you sign a marriage license. Besides, you're not ready yet," said Tony as he got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?!" came Pepper's voice.

Tony smiled, amused at how Pepper was acting. He saw the signs. Every time her parents would ask when they were tying the knot, Pepper would deflect the question and go to a different topic. She'd hurry him along when they would pass by jewelry stores. She hates it when the employees would tease her and call her Mrs. Stark. He knows how much she hates it because she'd rant to him about it.

Tony found it amusing that years ago, Pepper wanted to get married to make something out of her life. But now that she's proven herself worthy to the world - she _is_ running Stark Industries, after all - all that anxiety about getting married suddenly seemed so meaningless.

Tony had taken off his shirt and was about to move down to remove his boxers and get in the shower when Pepper came in the bathroom, her hands akimbo.

"What do you mean I'm not ready!" she asked, "because I am. I'm ready for marriage."

Tony turned to her and smiled. "Honey, you panicked when I mentioned a wedding to you just a few minutes ago."

"But that was because I thought that I was married and I wasn't aware of it. I mean, if I were to get married I'd want to be aware of it and enjoy it! And besides, where'd you get the idea that I'm not ready? Because I am."

He shook his head. "Honey, you love the way things are. It's just that I think you don't want to sign yourself away to being a wife just yet."

"Where'd you get that idea?"

Tony took a breath. "Well, for one thing, you don't like it when people ask when we're making us permanent."

"That's because I don't like them telling me what to do with my relationships. They're only pressuring us."

"And you also don't like it when I give you rings," he pointed out.

"Because people get the wrong idea."

"And you hate it when you're called Mrs. Stark."

"It makes me feel like I'm with you for the money."

"And there are also your comments about motherhood and wifely duties whenever we watch TV together."

"Those women gave up their careers to care for their husbands and children! I find it so unfair. Why should women have to give up anything?" she explained.

"You aren't ready, Pep." Tony walked towards her and took her hands in his. He knew Pepper didn't want to get married because she had just started her life! She was at the height of her career. Getting married and raising a family would just hold her back. "It's okay. I can wait. I've waited years to realize you were the one. I can wait for you to be ready."

"But I am!" she insisted.

Tony smirked. He found her awfully cute when she's in denial.

"Propose to me," Pepper suddenly said.

"What?"

"I said propose to me."

"You rejected three of my proposals already!" cried Tony! He remembered all three of them. Pepper told him about the drunken one and then there was that hot married men list. Tony still believes he should be on that list. And there was also that pity proposal as he and Pepper liked to call it (when they got over the harsh words said that night).

"That's because you proposed for all the wrong reasons!"

"And proving to me that you're ready calls for a proposal?" asked Tony.

Pepper nodded.

Tony looked around the bathroom. "Right here? Between the shower and the toilet?"

She nodded. "Nothing more romantic than where we sneak off for steamy sex, right?"

Tony chuckled. She had a point there. They did have a lot of memories in this bathroom.

And so he decided to do as she asked. He knelt down, her hands still in his.

"Pepper Potts, you've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you stormed in my office with that can of pepper spray. The fact that I am proposing to you right now in our bathroom just shows how whipped I am."

This made her chuckle.

He continued, "You've stuck by me even when I push you away, even when I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be the man who makes you happy. I want be the man who gives you children."

Suddenly Pepper imagined herself as a mother. Can she handle work, kids, AND Tony?

_Come on, Pepper, _she thought. _Getting married doesn't necessarily mean having kids right away. But what if he wants me to be a housewife? I do not want to become one of those bored adulterous wives who sleep with their gardeners._

"I want to be the man who drives you crazy with love."

Pepper's throat felt dry. Forever with Tony suddenly felt daunting.

_You guys are technically married already! You live with him!_ She told herself.

Marriage meant no running. Not that she would run. But what if she needed to?

"Marry me, Pepper Potts, and make me the happiest man."

Pepper's mind suddenly went blank.

She had her mouth forming the word "Yes" but no sound was coming out;she couldn't find herself to say it.

"I- I-"

Tony let out a breath and slowly rose to his feet. He gave her a comforting smile.

He understood. He would wait for her.

He had to give her time. Make her realize on her own that he would never ask her to give up anything for him, never ask her to be a stay-at-home mom, or a housewife. He would never ask her to be what she doesn't want to be. He would never ask her to change.

Tony leaned in to plant a kiss on Pepper's forehead.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I wasn't ready a year ago either. But falling from the sky sort of gives a man perspective. Your perspective will come and when it does, _you're_ going to have to propose to me."

Pepper laughed despite feeling disappointed that Tony was right after all.

"I'm running out of proposal speeches," he added

Pepper nodded and allowed herself to be pulled in his arms for a hug.

"Maybe we can start the day in the shower? Will that take your mind off things?" he murmured against her hair, but she heard it all the same.

Pepper gave him a look but nonetheless took his hand as he led her to the shower.

**A/N: I thought I wanted Pepper to say no this time for different reasons of course. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Fifth Proposal

**A/N: This takes place in Avengers: Age of Ultron. This is just me speculating on whatever will happen and because I want Pepper to be in that movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.**

"Ultron and company approaching. Impact in T-30 hours."

The group drew a collective breath. They all watched the computer monitor show a series of dots representing Ultron and his drones coming at them from miles.

The next thing Pepper knew is that she was being dragged by Tony to who knows where in the farm house they were hiding in.

"Tony," she tried to catch his attention.

But he wouldnt stop. He proceeded to open every room they passed, almost as if he's searching for something.

"Tony, we have to go back."

More doors.

"We can't just leave them there. We need to come up with a plan."

Tony gave no indication that he heard her until he finally led her to a study.

Pepper looked around. She suddenly realized the reason why Tony led her away from the team. He was trying to draw her away from the line of fire. Which was useless really because if Ultron found them in the farmhouse, she'd be dead too.

"Tony, you can't!" Pepper cried, moving to the doorway but Tony blocked it.

"You can't leave me here!"

"Stay here," he instructed.

Pepper shook her head. "You can't just pack me away for safekeeping like I'm one of your toys! I want to help! And if this house gets blown up, I'm still going to be here. I'm still going to die with all of you! The least you could do is let me help!"

Tony shook his head. He opened his mouth as if wanting to say something but then decided against it. He brought her close and placed his forehead against her's.

"I love you. More than you can possibly imagine. And- please, Pepper. Trust me. Just... Just stay here."

And before she could grab hold of him Tony had locked her in.

"Tony!" Pepper banged at the door.

She huffed. She couldn't believe this. She should've just kept extremis in her that way Tony would allow her to join the fight. Times like these, she really wanted her own suit or her own set of assassin skills.

A few minutes later, her boyfriend returned.

"If you're looking for a goodbye, you're not gonna get it," she told him bitterly. She had her arms crossed over her chest.

Following right behind Tony was Nicholas J. Fury.

Pepper rose from the chair she was sitting on. "Tony, what's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me, Miss Potts? Stark here just told me that you have some valuable information about Ultron that you didn't want to share with the group."

Pepper frowned in confusion. "Information? I don't-"

"I just said that to make you come here," Tony admitted, a bit in a hurry.

Fury glared at the avenger. "You mean to tell me that you dragged me here for a super secret meeting that has nothing to do with Ultron?"

"Yes."

The look on Fury's face was enough to make Pepper forget she was ever angry at her boyfriend and instead be scared for him.

"Stark," Fury began

"I need you to marry us," blurted Tony.

Forget pity. Pepper was downright surprised and confused.

"Marry you? We're close to getting our asses blown away in 30 hours and you want to get married!?"

Tony didn't reply.

"Did you even ask the girl to marry you?" Fury turned to Pepper who shook her head as an answer to the question.

"Stark, I think you got this proposal thing all wrong."

"Believe me. He's done it about 5 times and he still can't get it right," Pepper stated.

Fury turned to open the door. "I haven't got time for the drama in your love life, Stark! I have a war to win!"

Tony pushed the door back with a growl. "No. You will marry us. Because Ultron is coming."

The name sent a shiver down Pepper's spine.

"He's coming and he's going to kill us. And I'm not sure if we're gonna win this. Which is why I need you to marry Pepper and me." He paused to look at her. "Because if I'm going to die today, I want to die a married man. I want to be married to this woman in this lifetime. Now. Because I love you, Pepper. And I want to take care of you even when I'm gone-"

"Don't say that-"

"You'll own Stark Industries-"

"I don't want your money!"

"It's not my money I'm giving you!" Tony cried, "It's me. My life's work. I'm giving it to you to protect it. To remember me when I'm gone. Because those damn piranhas in the board are going to eat you alive when I don't have a named successor. They're going to strip the company bare. Everything we've worked for, Pep. Everything we tried to protect and achieve! I need you to protect it, to take care of it. Because honey, it'll take care of you too if I don't make it out alive."

Pepper felt her eyes sting as she tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"As sweet as this all sounds, Stark, I still can't marry you two! Do I look like I'm a damn priest or a city official licensed for this damn event?"

"Jarvis already signed you up online. Everything's covered." Tony took Pepper's hands in his. "All that's left is to say I do."

Pepper smiled. Abandoning trying to look brave, she let the tears spill and in that moment, Fury has never seen her more vulnerable.

"Please, Nick. I don't think I can handle not being married to this jerk a minute longer."

Fury's mouth twitched. He can't believe he's doing this. Reduced to a minister.

"Fine. Stark, do you swear to love this woman amidst all the death threats, palladium poisoning, terrorist attacks, and wars that will grace your mortal life?"

"Hell yeah."

"Miss Potts, do you swear to love this cocky, arrogant son of a bitch?"

"Yes."

"Even though I have no idea why you would, by the power vested in me by Jarvis and the internet, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tony leaned in to his wife.

"Not now! When I leave the room!"

But Fury's protests were in vain. Tony had pressed his lips firmly to Pepper's. He pulled her closer and tugged at her clothes. They might just skip the reception and go to the wedding night too.

Fury rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

Pepper pulled away to catch her breath. "You know, five proposals and you still haven't gotten it right."

"But you still married me."

"That I did."

...

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve cried angrily, "We really needed your input on these strategies-"

"We got married!" Pepper beamed. Her hand tightly held Tony's.

"I-" Steve was at a loss for words.

"Without me?!" Barton demanded.

"Well, it's about time you finally said yes, Pepper." Bruce chuckled.

"Congratulations, Stark," came Steve's voice. Genuinely happy for them.

Before any of them could do or say anything more, Tony had ushered Pepper out to a private jet waiting outside. It was to send her to to his house in Japan, hopefully far away from Ultron as possible.

It crossed Tony's mind that if they didn't win this fight, there would be no hiding Pepper from Ultron.

"Tony, you have to let go of my hand," said Pepper, breaking him from his morbid thoughts.

She was at the the steps leading up to the plane.

Tony looked down to their hands still clasped together. If he let go, he probably won't see her again.

He took a breath and said, "Promise me you'll stay alive."

Pepper shook her head. "You have to let go of my hand. I won't be able to do it so _you_ have to."

"Promise me."

"You know I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Pepper," pleaded Tony.

"I love you. That's all I can promise." She kissed him again. "Now, let go."

Tony did as she asked and let go of her hand.

"I promise I'll fight to the death to keep him away from you," Tony called as she walked up further to the plane.

_That's what I'm afraid of, _Pepper thought. She restrained herself from saying it and instead said, "Just try to come home to me! We still have our honeymoon to get to!"

Then she finally entered the jet.

**A/N: The end! Thanks for reading, you guys!**


End file.
